


the perfect pair || saimota mastermind au

by nagiho



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagiho/pseuds/nagiho
Summary: i made this for clara hi clarajust a short mm au im writing for saimota bc i love them
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	1. the beginning of the end

~~

"It has to be you!" The blonde haired girl pointed her gaze towards the raven haired Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara. In this moment, he seemed to panic, eyes widening slightly as sweat beaded on his brow. 

"H- Huh?- K- Kaede, what do you mean?? I'm not the mastermind! Come on, we're- We're friends, right?" He had tensed up, waving his hands dismissively as one hand reached to lower his cap.. Kaito watched the two squabble a bit, near stone faced.. Very unlike him. Usually he would jump in to defend his sidekick, although now the astronaut stood silent.

"..Nyeh? Kaito, is something wrong?" Himiko questioned the astronaut in concern. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah.. I'm.. fine." Kaito mumbled softly in response as he gazed over at Himiko, crossing his arms over his chest. His attention slowly shifted back to the two as he frowned a deep, almost frustrated frown.

"K- Kaede, it isn't me, you have to believe me, I-" 

"Shut up and just admit it!" Kaede exclaimed boldly. "All the evidence clearly points to you!"

"I- I'm not! Please, I-" 

"It's me." Kaito interrupted Shuichi midsentence, voice cold and void of emotion. The room went silent as they simply stared at Kaito.

"K- Kaito, no-" The detective whirled to face Kaito. "Please, don't do this... Don't throw yourself.. under the bus like this.."

"Huh?" Kaede relaxed, confusion mixing into her expression as she looked between the two. They had a sort of hushed conversation while the others watched. 

"Hey! Gentlemen, do you have something you'd like to share with the WHOLE class?" Monokuma interjected with his usual trill tone of voice.

"...shit." Kaito sighed. "Well... I.. guess the truth is out. Haha..."

Kaede froze, expression blanking. Wait... Does... this mean that- Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaito roaring with laughter, and cupping his sidekick on the shoulder. "Damn straight it is..! Sorry, sunshine. I ruined the fun, didn't I?" 

"No, it's alright... I quite enjoy their attention right now." The trial room residents stiffened in place as they realized their staring and complete silence. Shuichi smiled as he stared over the participants of his... no. THEIR killing game. They knew it was risky to start a game like this.. With two masterminds, but neither cared. All the more despair it would bring, right? Losing your loved one is the most despair inducing event either of them could even muster to think of. Though, neither was sure of the other's true feelings. An uneasy relationship status hung over their heads like icicles, neither willing to try and ask the other where they stood. 

"Ah, well... What are we waiting for? Let's get started with the finale! Ahahahaha!!" With a malevolent grin, the detective grabbed his cap by the bill, and chucked it behind him with a grin.. The two masterminds stood back to back as they gazed over the participants... Despair seemed to swirl in their very eyes as they posed proudly.

"Hah! Look at their faces! I bet the audience is LOVING this!! Hahahaha!" Kaito turned his watch around the room, before looking back over at Shuichi eagerly. "Can I introduce them to our fans now?? Can I, can I??"

"Ah- C- calm down, you're acting like a puppy right now..." Shuichi's face seemed to color lightly as he observed this. "But yeah, you can.. Ahaha."

Kaito's despaired expression lit up at that, and he grinned as he fumbled for a switch on his podium.. A large red button rose into view of the participants. "With this, I will enable the audience to speak to us through our very own (specially patented by Danganronpa) camera for our lovely viewers!" With that, he slammed his fist down on the button... And Keebo jerked violently in place, looking around at the horrified contestants.. He appeared to be trying to scream, desperately fighting for control of himself, before his led eyes shifted to a bright red color.

"How did you all like this season of Danganronpa!?" Kaito shouted to the audience. Through his speakers, a near deafening roar was audible.. An amalgamation of cheers, indecipherable words, and clapping. 

~~


	2. unsteady emotions

~~

"All... All of this was.... fictional?.. J- Just you.. toying with our lives like dolls??...." Kaede looked at the two in betrayal, tears brimming the corners of her eyes.

"Well, basically! The only thing I'd really correct you on is the fact that technically we didn't write this script." Shuichi twirled his shoulder length hair a bit, letting out a huff. "Unfortunately, their 'writer' let us have little say in it."

Maki seemed to tremble a bit, her calm expression shifting to.. what looked to be rage... sadness, even. "Y.. you...."

"Hm?" Shuichi turned his gaze over to Maki. "What? Does the pretty lady have a question?" Kaito seemed to slump at that, huffing like a child, and looking away.

"Me... falling for that... Psychopathic idiot.. W.. was just a script then? You.." She seemed to have trouble formulating words.. Kaede and Himiko looked over at her in concern.

"Yep." He responded to her without hesitation, a wide grin splitting his face. "It's not like I wanted you to! But the audience loved it."

"Yeah! They did! Views skyrocketed the second it became evident you had a wittwe cwush on wittwe owd me!" Kaito did a mock baby voice, before cackling to himself.

The audience's cheering seemed to grow in volume at that. Keebo stood hollow and broken... simply for use as a speaker and camera for the audience. A shell of the kind, honest person- Er... Robot he had been before.

"Wh.. what do we... do? What do we do now??- It- It all was for nothing? No family? No friends?? Nothing-" Himiko could barely contain her tears, sniffling and sobbing as she croaked out those sentences. The two masterminds looked to eachother, and smiled.

"Why, anything you want! Perhaps stay with us in this academy... or we could recast a new killing game! Or we could just kill you if you want." The purple hair boy shrugged vaguely, tapping his foot lightly against the floor of his podium as he gazed around at the monitors lining the walls. 

"Wait," Kaede blurted out. "What will... happen to you two? I mean.. won't Team Danganronpa... discard of you? Since they're making money off of these games, they'd want to find a different mastermind pair to star in the next game, right? So what's the point?"

That seemed to strike a nerve, as both stiffened in realization... before they looked at eachother. Kaede was right... What would they do to them? They... They would...

"They'd kill you." Kaede's expression darkened as she continued their thoughts.

"K- Kaede? What are y-" 

Kaede shot a look to the magician that silenced her, before looking back over at the boys. "No reward money, no forgiveness, nothing."

"H- Haha. What are you... talking about..?" Shuichi sweated a bit, picking at his palm with his fingernails anxiously. That seemed to have upset him a little bit. "They... wouldn't kill us, would they...? Not if we.. Not if we won.."

"But you didn't win. We found you two out."

"..."

~~


End file.
